You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When
by KagomeHime369
Summary: A bunch of LISTS that explain EVERYTHING an ATLA Fan might do...just read inside and see...
1. 1 thru 10

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

**1. You having dreams where you can Fire/Earth/Water/Air Bend.**

**2. You start to believe those dreams and try to re-enact them in real life...**

**3. You have ever attempted Katara's hairstyle...**

**4. You have actually succeeded at having Katara's hairstyle only to find out later that glue, twine, fake hair, and real hair put together don't mix well with water...**

**5. You've tried to convince your boyfriend to dress-up like Zuko/Sokka/Aang/Zhou...**

**6. You've tried to convince your girlfriend to dress-up like Katara/Toph/Azula/Yue/Mai/Ty Lee...**

**7. You have succeeded in getting said boyfriend/girlfriend to dress-up**

**8. You've converted your boyfriend/girlfriend into the world of Avatar Fandomness... **

**9. You've converted everyone you know into the Avatar Fandomness...**

**10. You've ever drawn Arrow tattoo's on your body with highlighter blue markers...**

* * *

**A/N: Hello All! Yes, I should be typing up my _other_ story...but this one came to me as I was watching the Season 2 Finale...**

**XD I know, wierd as it is...it struck me...**

**So, here it is! and I have more planned! I will post one short chapter a week (as it makes it easier on my brain...) and shall continue to write my Dear Miyoshi saga...hmmm...maybe I should call it a soap opera...LOL**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	2. 11 thru 20

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

**11. You've shaved off all the hair on your head to make room for the completion of your highlighter blue tattoo markings...**

**12. You've made yourself a boomerang and have practiced throwing it at "Fire Nation" enemies...who suspiciously look like your neighbors and siblings...**

**13. You challenge someone to an Agni Kai anytime they make fun of "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and/or your obsession with it...**

**14. You start to wonder if your younger sister will turn into a water bender...**

**15. You have attempted to make Aang's glider...and have succeeded.**

**16. You have taken said glider to high ground and have tried to air bend into the air with it...**

**17. You are now under 24 hr watch in a ground floor ward after your attempt with the glider...**

**18. You are now banned from all stores that sell ATLA merchandise due to your exhilerating, yet life-like, display of the Crazy Foaming At The Mouth guy anytime you see said merchandise...**

**19. You actually own every single item from ATLA...and you're over 16+ yrs of age...**

**20. People come to you to get an update on the latest ATLA episode instead of watching it on TV since you act out every...single...scene...**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I decided to do another chapter...just to help things along LOL Enjoy!**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	3. 21 thru 31

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

****

**21. Your friends once made fun of your love for the show...but now they fear you since your display of awsome bending might!**

**22. No-one, absolutely NO-ONE, will go near you between the hours of 5:30pm -7:00pm on a Friday night...lest they want to loose a limb...or worse...**

**23. You've fashioned a head band just like the one Toph wears...and wear it 24/7...**

**24. You've decided to become a Tibetan monk and hope that someday, you too, will become the Avatar...just like Aang... **

**25. You've firgured out a way to eat as much food like Sokka and yet stay slim...without regurgitating... **

**26. You've suddenly decided that guys with ponytails are 'hot'...esepdcially when they have a scar too...**

**27. (for guys) You grew out your hair, then shaved it to mimic Zuko's old hairstyle...**

**28. You had just completed the above hairstyle, only to have then watched in horror as Zuko cut it off... **

**29. You have ever wondered why the world of ATLA is full of mutated hybrid creatures...**

**30. You have actually come up with sound scientific proof as to why the ATLA world is full of mutated hybrid creatures...**

**31. You have demanded a Nobel Prize for your research on why the ATLA world is full of mutated hybrid creatures!**

* * *

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Another Chappie! Thank-you to Shirina, StarJadeNight, and GenBudoir for being the first reviewers (smiles)**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	4. 32 thru 43

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

********

**32. You have ever tried to escape detention by claiming to be the all powerful Avatar and for no-one to make you go all glowy on their...**

**33. You walk around with a cardboard cut-out of the Fire Nation Emblem stuck in your hair bun...**

**34. Pfft! Amatuars...Your's is made of solid gold!**

**35. You've fashioned yourself an exact replica of Sokka's old Watch Tower after the last snowstorm...**

**36. You've actually built the entire South Pole village in your backyard with the left over snow...**

**37. You lived in that village...until it melted the next day...**

**38. You've wondered why people of the North and South Water Tribes have dark, tanned skin and blue eyes...while the Fire Nation has pale skin and gold/brown/grey eyes...**

**39. You've also found scientific proof to the above and still demand your Nobel Prize...**

**40. You've glomped every lemur you set your eyes on...even the toy ones...**

**41. You've begged your parents for a Flying Bison instead of a pony for Christmas...**

**42. You've begged your parents for a Flying Lemur instead of a pony for Christmas...**

**43. You've begged your parents for a Flying Lemur AND Flying Bison for Christmas...**

* * *

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! I am on a roll here(smiles)**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	5. 44 thru 56

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

****

**44. You suddenly throw cardboard kunais, which had been hidden in your long sleeves, at people anytime they make snarky comment on ATLA...**

**45. You suddenly enjoy/fear watching girls that are contortionists...**

**46. You walk around with a fan and Kyoshi make-up...claiming to be a Kyoshi Warrior**

**47. You have attempted to locate the Island of Kyoshi on a real map...**

**48. You have attmepted to match all the nations of the ATLA world with eachother to see if they too were once connnected ina Pagean State...**

**49. You have actually succeeded in prooving that this world could have been our world in a previous life/dimension/time portal...and continue to demand your Nobel Prize...**

**50. You're a SHIPPER!**

**51. You actually know what that word means...**

**52. You actually "whooped" when you read #50...**

**53. You ship the BIG Ships (i.e. Zutara, Kataang, SokkaSuki, Tokka)**

**54. You ship the Medium Ships (i.e. SokkaYue, Zumai, Jetara, SokkaTy)**

**55. You ship The Most Obscure Ships...( i.e. Moappa, AzuMaiTy, IrohJun, Zusong, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, etc...) **

**56. You don't ship actually...you only watch for the action/drama/suspense/animation...**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I decided to do another chapter...just to help things along LOL Enjoy!**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	6. 57 thru 69

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

**57. Your kids convinced you to watch this show...and now they complain about you watching it too much...**

**58. You have won ATLA Trivia Bowls held for kids ages 7-12 and your 18+...**

**59. You have actually sent in petitions to The Creators to make 4+ seasons...**

**60. You have sent in petitions to The Creators requesting they legalize your Ship...**

**61. The Shipping Wars have even extended into the playground...**

**62. The Shipping Wars have even reached the Mall...**

**63. You have asked your History teacher if "The Shipping Wars" will be included on your final...**

**64. You now think of Math in ATLA terms...**

**65. You now relate everything in school to ATLA...**

**66. If you relate everything in Life to ATLA then you need some serious help...**

**67. You are still reading this...**

**68. You have been nodding along and marking off things that you have actually done...**

**69. You actually paused to realize you have been doing what #68 says...**

* * *

**A/N: Okay...yeah, the first time i sent this it showed my old bottom and didn't save my new one...so...heres the new one XD**

**I will be updating more...but it will take some time...**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	7. 70 thru 80

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

********

**70. You walk around wearing home-made costumes fashioned to look just like the ATLA crew...**

**71. You have started to find that being Angsty and Emo is very hard to do at the same time...**

**72. You are SUPER SUPER HAPPY no matter what happens!**

**73. You have learned the secret of Pressure Points and have exploited your power over the masses...(i.e. your siblings and friends)**

**74. You cry whenever you see someone spill tea...**

**75. You now drink tea as many times a day as you can...**

**76. You have changed your Major to becoming a Tea Connoiseur...**

**77. You will only drink the FINEST Jasmine Tea...**

**78. You are a self taught master in the game of Pai Sho...**

**79. You have re-named your clubhouse "The Order of the WhiteLotus"**

**80. You felt like crying when you read about the ' Boston Tea Party'...all that poor tea gone to waste...(sniffle)**

* * *

**A/N: sweet!**

**Read and Review!!**


	8. 81 thru 94

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

************

**81. You have created your own Mary-Sue who looks remarkably like you….or at least how you want to look… **

**82. You have created other bending powers to justify said Mary-Sue (i.e. Cloud Bending, Tree Bending, Shark Bending…etc…) **

**83. You squealed with joy upon finding out that Metal Bending as been approved by The Creators! **

**84. You capitalize "The Creators" as if they are higher beings... **

**85. You love going on DeviantArt and looking at FanArt… **

**86. You've actually drawn most of that FanArt… **

**87. You've begged FanArt artists to draw for you… **

**88. You've done the impossible! (GASP!) You have actually gone to Nick Studios in an attempt to see The Creators and possibly find out some juicy info on the upcoming episodes… **

**89. You were arrested by Security before you could even get past the front doors of the studio…. **

**90. You claimed to be an intern at Nick Studios in a vain attempt to resist arrest…only to have your "I (heart) A:TLA!" shirt and other misc. fan items pointed out by Security… **

**91. You are STILL reading this! **

**92. You are STILL nodding your head and marking off what you have done… **

**93. You have done more than half of these… **

**94. You are shocked that I have mentioned this… **

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah...this was a funny one for me...LOL**

**Read and Review!!**


	9. 95 thru 107 Oh Yeah!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

********

**95. (for Zutara fans) You seriously think that if Aang had just shown up a few minutes late(er) than he did, Zutara would have been canon as of _Crossroads of Destiny_**

**96. (for Kataang fans) You squealed with joy when Aang broke the Zuatara-esque moment in _Crossroads of Destiny_ **

**97. (for Jetara fans) You wailed pitifully at the _death_ of Jet, demanding revenge for his untimely death... **

**98. (more for Jetara fans) You also wondered WHY didn't Katara even attempt to heal Jet with her special water….even though she was more than willing to help heal Zuko's scar…. **

**99. You now carry a picture of your favorite character(s) and gladly show it to anyone who asks W.T.H. it is….even if the character is deceased in the show... **

**100. YOU ARE A RABID FAN GIRL/BOY! **

**101. You are actually proud of the above title… **

**102. You have glomped any person that remotely looks like the character you go Rabid over… **

**103. You have infiltrated the Nick Studios numerous times…to the point where the Security Guards KNOW you on first name basis… **

**104. You have tried to write every assignment in school with ATLA somehow worked in… **

**105. (for Zutara fans) You actually tried to change the school's production of _Romeo & Juliet_ to _Zuko & Katara: A Tale of Two Nations_ **

**106. (for Kataang fans) You actually tried to change the school's production of _Romeo & Juliet_ to _Aang and Katara: Hearts of Destiny_**

**107. (for all the other fans) You were part of the group that Veto-ed the above changes of _Romeo & Juliet_ as you had your own plans in mind…. **

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I should celebrate! I've gone over 100 ! WHOO-HOO!**

**Also, to answer some question: I have done a few things I have listed...just scattered here and there...LOL**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	10. 108 Thru 122

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

************

**108. You watch FanVids… **

**109. You make FanVids… **

**110. You make FanVids that you claim can be used as "canon" for your ship… **

**111. You watch episodes that you (unwillingly) missed...on YouTube… **

**112. You were enraged when Google deleted all the YouTube episodes you had worked so hard on finding…. **

**113. You were beyond rage when Google deleted your "privately copied" episodes of ATLA from YouTube… **

**114. You wrote a petition to Nick Studios asking for retribution at the loss of your videos… **

**115. Nick Studios wrote back, "If you have an issue, grab a tissue." **

**116. You were part of the many Avatard fans who went to ComiCon...even though you were dead broke and couldn't buy anything... **

**117. You had a Fashion Walk-Off with someone who dressed in the same outfit as you at ComiCon...only, you know, yours was waaaay better…. **

**118. You know the names and acting history of every voice actor/actress of ATLA... **

**119. You were shocked out of your seat when you heard Zuko's voice speaking slang as the character Jake Long on Disney's "_American Dragon: Jake Long_" **

**120. You were even more shocked when you heard Katara's voice coming from Jake Long's girlfriend Rose… **

**121. (for Zutara fans) You have since used this information from Disney as "canon" fodder for ATLA… **

**122. (for Non-Zutara fans) You nearly broke your ribs laughing when you heard Zuko's voice speaking slang on Disney's "_American Dragon: Jake Long_" and have since had a hard time watching Zuko on ATLA without hearing "I've got mad skillz yo!" everytime he speaks…. **

* * *

**A/N: Number 122 actually happened to me...even though I am a Zutara fan XD**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	11. 123 thru 134 ICU Special

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**

************

**123. (for Kataang fans) You were filled with horror at the sight of Katara touching Zuko's scar on the preview for the Season 2 Finale… **

**124. (for Zutara fans) You were filled with such JOY at the sight of Katara touching Zuko's scar during the preview of the Season 2 Finale…that you couldn't breathe…and promptly passed out… **

**125. (for Suki fans) You have been writhing for days, pondering the fate of your beloved hero, hoping that the Season 2 Finale will explain what happened….only to become ENRAGED upon word of having to wait till Season 3…. **

**126. (for Tokka fans) You were soooo happy when Toph was clinging to Sokka's arm that you have since made numerous FanVids of it…trying to slow it down long enough to look like it was the entire 1 hr special… **

**127. (for Kataang fans) You were ready to do some bodily harm to Guru Pathik when he told Aang to give up on Katara…. **

**128. You were so fascinated by Guru Pathik's brief cameo on "Appa's Lost Days" that you joined his NEW Fan Club… **

**129. After watching "The Guru", you started to wonder what Aang was drinking would taste like…. **

**130. You have actually attempted to make that…concoction….but cannot find a single person willing to taste it… **

**131. You tasted the concoction you made and…ended up in ICU **

**132. You find that you cannot possibly eat those little ATLA jelly candies…you just can't…they look…so, so…just like you favorite characters that it makes you feel guilty just thinking of eating them… **

**133. You watched in horror as your friend (who had NOT been converted to Avatar Fandomness) pop your favorite character into their mouth…and chew. **

**134. Your said 'friend' is in ICU and will be fit for release in about 2 weeks…or more... **

* * *

**A/N: LOL! I actually saw those little gummy snacks...and bought about 10 boxes XD I have yet to eat them...(whimpers) Katara looks so cute in chibi form (manga smile with sparkles)...and I have one of Aang that has a melty-kinda looking face...almost like across between Zuko and Aang...XD **

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	12. 135 thru 145 Reviewer Special

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

135. By this point you have watched as many repeats of ATLA Season 2 Finale that you know the episode like the back of your hand...(looks at hand:_ hey whats that?_)

136. You bought a Blue Oni mask and wore it 24/7...

137. You also bought a pair of Double Swords...

138. You then attempted to wear both the mask and fight 'enemies' with your Double Swords...

139. (for some Shippers) You were totally clueless on the fact that some Shippers like the Wierd Ships...

140. (for the above continued)To this day you shudder at the thought of boy/boy (Yaoi) , girl/girl (Yuri), brother/sister (Incest) ATLA Shipping...whether from pleasure/fear is unknown to this author...

141. (for All Shippers) You spotted a Magic 8 Ball and decided to just see if this magical fortune telling toy might just spill the beans on Season 3...or at least give you some hope on your Ships outcome...

142. (for All Shippers) You had consulted the Magic 8 Ball in the past for other ATLA episodes and found that it was always right!

143. (for everyone) The Magic 8 Ball does not help predict Lotto numbers though...

144. You spotted a cosmetic section in a store that mentioned having Fire, Earth, Water, and Air element products...and couldn't help begging/purchasing your favorite elements...

145. (for Taang Shippers) You noticed that I had seemed to skip mentioning this...rather large...ship a few pages back and pointed it out to me (_smiles_) BTW, I would like to point out that since I am Zutarian, I am also Taang (_ducks tomatoes_)

* * *

**A/N: I dedicated this chapter to my reviewers who gave some suggestions...or pointed out things I left out XD **

**THANK-YOU EVERYONE for helping me reach 1000+ hits!!!!**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	13. 146 thru 160 Shipping War Fun!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

146. (for Zutara Shippers) Upon getting your hands on Zuko and Katara ATLA Trading Cards, you can't help but re-enact _Crossroads of Destiny_ the way you would have liked it...or any episode those two were in for that matter...

147. (for Kataang shippers) You do the above...only, you know, for Aang and Katara instead...

148. (for the other Shippers) You are pissed that the ATLA Trading Cards have yet to release Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka, Momo, ...etc... therefore you have yet to re-enact YOUR favorite episodes!

149. (for ATLA Gaians) You went ballistic when you saw 'Momo the Monkey' as the Item of the Month and pointed out that Momo is suppossed to be a Lemur, not a monkey...

150. (more for ATLA Gaians) You paid for the stupid item anyway since his name was simply 'Momo'...

151. You joined Gaia/Maplestory/whatever to simply create an avatar that would look just like your favorite ATLA character and 'be' them...

152. You've tried hacking into the secret Nick Studios database in the hopes that you will find juicy tidbits on Season 3...

153. Note that I said _tried_...meaning that you were caught and prosecuted beyond your lifesavings...

154. You've hand-crafted your own ATLA Plushies to looke just like your favorite character(s)...

156. You've tried selling copies of these plushies to make extra money to buy ATLA DVDs...

157. You've been caught selling said plushies since you had decided, at the time, that selling them to tourists near Nickelodeon would be a 'good idea'...

158. (for Zutara Shippers) You now feel invinceble after watching the Season 2 finale...mainly because you now know at one point or another Aang has to give up on Katara...

159. (for Kataang Shippers) You now feel slightly weaker after watching the Season 2 finale...mainly because (gasp!) Aang will be forced to give up on Katara...

160. ( for the other shippers) You don't give a damn about the love triangle going on between Zuko, Aang, and Katara...you're just waiting to see when the FINAL Season of ATLA will begin...

* * *

**A/N: I am on Winter vacation, so most of my free time will be spent trying to bring up to date my other story...did I mention that I also happen to live near a gorgeous beach?**

**BTW, I really love poking fun at the Shipping Wars (smiles)**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	14. 161 thru 189 Winter Special!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

161. You are shocked to find that there are absolutely ZERO new rumors on what will happen on Season 3...

162. The only rumors you have heard so far have been recycled from previous months...

which only turn out to be about Season 2...

163. You spotted the ATLA action figures in a Toy Store and couldn't help playing with them...

164. You were caught on Security Film re-enacting battle scenes from ATLA with said action figures...and you're not 12 and under...

165. You got into a Fire Whip vs. Water Whip battle with a fellow ATLA fan while decorating the Christams Tree...only using the designated colored tinsel...

166. You hand-crafted ATLA ornaments to decorate your tree with...

167. The following show how your Christmas Letter to Santa Clause may have began:

168. "Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is the entire DVD set of ATLA..."

169."Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is every single item ever created from ATLA!!!"

170. "Dear Santa, Give me details on Season 3 of ATLA or else Rudolph gets it!"

171. You baked cookies chaped like the cast of ATLA...even purposefully burning a few to look like that FanArt you saw on DeviantArt!

172. You decorated your living space with colors from your favorite Nation...

173. You are especially festive with your colors at this time and have included Christmas themed items...

174. You have knitted sweaters with the image of your favorite ATLA character in it...

175. You have worn said sweaters everywhere...

176.The results from your Tinsel Battle are in...Its a Tie!!!

177. You have changed the lyrics to EVERY Christmas song to ATLA friendly lyrics...

178. You have gotten so used to singing the above songs, that you cannot remember how to sing the Originals...

179. Your family members are hard pressed to find an item from ATLA that you DO NOT already own...

180. (for the few Non-Christmas ATLA fans) You felt extremely lucky this year for Chanukkah as that means you get 8 days of ATLA gifts!

181. You bought/hand-made ATLA Holiday Greeting cards...

182. You made an Okeki for just so you could get that Appa Plushie...

183. You had no idea what an Okeki was until you saw the contest ad...

184. You are shocked that I have written this much!

185. You have been watching _American Dragon: Jake Long_ since my mentioning of it and have found that it is a great substitute for these dark,dismal, zero new ATLA episode days...

186. You've been suffering from AWS...Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome...a form of depression that takes place during the timses when there are no new episodes of ATLA and you've re-watched all the previous episodes X amount of times...

187. Your eyes bugged out when you read the above...

188. Now you're LOL...

189. Sadly, there will be more to this list when I return from my lovely vacation to Nickelodeon Studios in California!

* * *

**A/N: ****I decided to give a nice early Holiday Present to all my readers...enjoy this nice LONG chapter (_smiles_)**

**And yes, I am going to California (_grins_) I will be there visiting a friend who is an Animation Intern at Nick Studios (_avoids being splattered by tomatoes_) For more info on my trip, go to my profile screen...**

**As always,**

**Read and Review!!**


	15. 190 thru 199 Wackyness

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

190. You screamed in rage upon reading 189, as you thought it totally unfair that I was going to Nick Studios...

191. You will be even more...uh, unpleased...when you read my profile page detailing my trip...

192. (_For Zutara Fans_) You have noticed, over the course of watching _American Dragon: Jake Long_ that Rose has the following similarities to Katara:

193. Rose has blue eyes...like Katara.

194. Rose has a strange blue necklace around her neck...just like Katara.

195. Rose also has medium length hair that seems extra wavy...very much like Katara.

196. Rose is also the only one that can fight an evenly matched battle with Jake...hmmm, sounds just like the ordeal with Katara and Zuko...

197. Rose and Jake used to hate eachother until they found out the Truth, soon after which they started dating...which you hope with a passion will happen between Katara and Zuko...someday...

198. (_For Kataang Fans_) You try research relationships between 12 yr olds and 14 yr olds in the hope that you will find proof that Kataang is Legit...

199. (_For Anyone Not A Kataang Fan_) You've often wondered why people think a 14 yr old Girl would want to go out with a 12 yr old Boy...especially since said 14 yr old girl really seemed to like 2+ yr old boys that live daring and "Bad Boy" lives...

* * *

**A/N: ****I'M BACK!!**

**Yup, I'm nicely tanned from my vaca and not ready for school XD**

**For more about my trip, head on over to my profile, where I shall keep updates (_smile_) Cheerio!**

**As always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	16. 200 thru 210 Magical 200!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

200. You have told me numerous times how jealous you are of my trip...so just head on over to my Profile and see just how "fun" my trip _really_ was...

201. You have progressed from A.W.S. and are now suffering from S.A.W.S. (Severe Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome)

202. Symptons for S.A.W.S. include hallucinations of ATLA characters and creatures brought on by the sight of _any_ object...

203. The only known cure for S.A.W.S. is a mere glimpse of Season 3...

204. You are the lucky person who discovered the true airing date of Season 3! (now all you need is the time and title(s)...)

205. You find to your horror that you have done almost everything I listed...and shudder to think of what else I will list...

206. (_for Zutara Fans_) You have discovered the magic of Irrel's AU on DeviantArt...

207. (_for Kataang Fans_) You have sent air-balls and water whips at me in disgust that all I ever talk about are Zutara fans...Really I talk about EVERY ship (_evil laughter_)...

208. (_cough_) Correction, I talk about every ship that I _know_ of...if it is really, really,_ really_ obscure, chances are it won't be on here unless you point it out...(i.e. Longerbee, Jiroh, Taru...etc..)

209. (_for ATLA/ADJL Fans_) You find it entirely_ too_ wierd a coincidence that the characters from both shows have many similarities...

210. You have gone on a long Spiritual journey to the very depths of your soul to find The Answer to The Question..."What Ship should I join?"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my fans who waited..._patiently_...for my return (_smile_)**

**So, I included some of the input given to me in reviews and by my Dorm buddies (_grin_)**

**Oh, and a really BIG question came up and I just _have_ to answer it:**

**As long as ATLA (and Fans) continue to churn out material for me to observe and humour at, I shall write this list (_big smile_)**

**As always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	17. 211 thru 220 Utter Chaos

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

211. (_sung to the theme from "Ghostbusters"_) If you want someone...struck by lightening...who you gonna call? AZULA!

212. You have asked me repeated times if I know the true airing date for season 3...and my I answer is: I can neither confirm nor deny due to the contract I signed...

213. (_for Sokka fans_) You now fear that Sokka's true power may be his "Kiss of Death"...

214. (_for Suki fans_) You are now wondering if The Creators have forgotten about her...

215. You walked into a Comic Book Store and nearly lost your mind when you saw 16-inch ATLA Action Figures for purchase...

216. You walked into another store that sold ATLA merchandise and went into Frothing Frenzy when you saw Life-Size Posterboard cut-outs on sale!

217. You now have your favorite ATLA character board in your room...amongst all the other fan merchandise you own...

218. You have soooo much ATLA merchandise in your room, that you can't even remember how your room used to look like...

219. (_for those who have this game..._)You were playing DDR and suddenly realized that more than half of the songs reminded you of ATLA...another sign of S.A.W.S...

220. You've ever meditated on this thought: "Which shall I purchase...Season 1 Box Set or Season 1 Individual DVDs?"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! I had a Starbucks today...and totally feel like how Aang must have felt like when he had that "tea" in the beginning of Season 2 LOL!**

**Why am I telling you this? Because it will greatly explain why this chapter probably won't make much sense...XD**

**Oh, and go check out my profile right now to see about the FanArt thingy...**

**As always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	18. 221 thru 230 Slowly I Crawl

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

221. After thinking it over...and consulting your Magic 8 Ball...you FINALLY decided to buy the ATLA Season 2 DVD...

222. (_for the 16+ ATLA Fans_)You've ever stood in line, with ATLA items in hand, and had people ask you if you're going to give said items to a younger sibling...

223. YOU FINALLY GOT THE ATLA GAME ON Wii!!!!

224. You've been playing said game non-stop in the hopes that it will somewhat appease your S.A.W.S. ...

225. For the last time, I CANNOT tell you the exact airing date! It would be a breach of contract!

226. You've played on your Wii ATLA game so much, that you now seriously think you can Water/Earth/Fire/Air bend...

227. In this time of great sorrow, you have taken to dressing like your favorite character more and more...

228. You went dressed as your favorite ATLA character to your school's Spirit Week and won an award for Best School Spirit...

229. (_sung to the theme from "Ghostbusters"_) If you have a prophecy...about Evil being overthrown...who you gonna call for the job? THE AVATAR!

230. You've been mooching ATLA dvds from friends and have yet to return them...

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! I have over 100 reviews!!! (_does a happy dance from HappyFeet_) I should do something about that...hmmm...what to do...what... to..do...**

**Anywho, I finally bought an ATLA dvd for myself...I used to do #230...well, that is until my dorm mate Ana Kung Fu'd my rear into giving her dvds back..**

**Also, for the record, the_ Ghostbusters_ thing is going to continue since I lost a battle to one of my dorm mate Dori...yeah, PS2 Zuko is harder to beat with PS2 Katara when your Gaming-Genius friend is pulling his strings...XP I never knew Princey Boy could do even half of the things he's done on the game...(_hmmph_)**

**As always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	19. 231 thru 240 College Fun Yaya!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When:**************

231. You discovered that the ATLA dvd(s) come with French and Spanish soundtracks...and you've had said dvd(s) for more than one day...

232. You have now become a Rabid Zuko and/or Rabid Sokka FanGirl/Boy after hearing Zuko and Sokka speak French/Spanish

233. (_for 16+ ATLA Fans_) You nearly crashed your car when you saw what you thought was Aang on his AirGlider flying over your head!...it later turned out to be an orange kite...

234. (_for College ATLA Fans_..) You almost broke your neck trying to get a double look at that Professor who strangely looked just like Uncle Iroh...

235. (_more for College ATLA Fans_...) You've sung in Karaoke contests doing your own rendition of Iroh's songs...and WON!

236. (_yeah, more ATLA Collge fun_...) For your Music Major, you decided to write your dissertation on the Sugni Horn and it's varied musical properties...

237. You got a _little_ overzealous during a "Battleship" game and started challenging players to an Agni Kai everytime they sank your ship(s)...

238. You actually bought that shirt in the mall that says "YOU SANK MY BATTLESHIP!!" simply because the ships looked like Fire Nation Battleships at first glance...

239. (_for Zuko fans_) You actually walk around with a ponytail and a very realistic rendition of his scar over your eye...made with make-up of course!

240. (sung to _Ghostbusters_ Theme Song...) If You Need To Get Somewhere, But Not By Land Nor Sea...Who You Gonna Call? AAAAPPPPPAAAA!

* * *

**A/N: LOL! I actually looked at my Hits the other day and nearly had a heart attack when it read "6666" XD**

**Thank-you to all my readers!!**

**As always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	20. 241 thru 250 Messing with Minds

**DISCLAIMER: The following content contains some 16yr+ humor (mostly College related) and should not be simulated by anyone younger than the assigned appropriate age. Also, I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and any of its characters...If I did, the show would be on Adult Swim due to all the non-kiddie show content that would be happening (wink,wink, nudge,nudge, hey,hey, hey, etc,etc...)**

**

* * *

**

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When: **

**241. (_College_ _Fans_) You've developed "My Avatar Rocks!"...A game that involves taking a shot of hard liquor (on ice) everytime your_ Favorite_ ATLA character appears during an ATLA Episode...(coughcough)you can substitute liquor with soda/juice/kool-aid for the 20yrs and younger fans(coughcough)...**

**242. (_more_ _College_ _Fans_) You love playing "Strip ATLA Trivia Bowl", the trivia game where you loose a piece of clothing everytime you get an incorrect answer... NOT RECOMMENED FOR YOUNG MINDS!!!!**

**243. (sung to Ghostbusters Theme Song) If you need someone...with a boomerang...who you gonna call? SOKKA!**

**244. You've often wondered how the ATLA characters would look/act like if they were drunk...**

**245. You've ever wondered how the ATLA characters would like/act if they were high...**

**246. (cough) Let me re-phrase the above: You've often wondered how all the ATLA Characters, besides Sokka, would look/act like if they were drunk and/or high...**

**247. You swear your Algebra teacher is Ozai-Incarnate...**

**248. You swear your Gym teacher is Zhao-Incarnate...**

**249. You pretty much swear that ANY of your least favorite teachers MUST be an ATLA Villain Re-incarnated..**

**250. SCHOOL TIME SHIPPING!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: LOL! I meant to post this waaaay back before Chinese New Years...but forgot due to all the fun I was having (_smile_) besides, my birthday was on the 19th (_big grin_) See more about it in my DA journal:**

**(insert usual web adress opening, without the "Ws") kagomehime369. deviantart. com /**

**As usual, just take out the spaces XD**

**Also:**

**As Always,**

**Comment or Complain!!**


	21. 251 thru 260 Thankies

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you to the following fans who came to my rescue (smile)

* * *

**Kayanora :**

**251.** When Nick Studios decided not to start Season 3 in March, CSAWS (Critically Severe Avatar Withdrawl Syndrome) caused you to write violent and threatening letters to them...anonymously of course...

**252.** At the end of Lake Laogai you cried...(you're still crying)...and STILL in complete denile "JET IS NOT DEAD!"

**253.** You're hoping King Kuei (aka The Earth King) and Bosco are allowed to stay and become Aang's trusty sidekicks...

**Gana-the-twin :**

**254.** You go around in public places yelling 'It's a giant mushroom cloud! Maybe its friendly!' while waving your  
arms...

**Mamadrae :**

**255.** You sign up for Kung-Fu classes hoping it will bring you one step closer to figuring out how to actually bend the elements...

**Moi:**

**256.** In light of the ATLA Shipping Wars Short, you have now knocked the Haru/Katara ship off the world map...

**257.** That ship has been bought and remodeled by the Haru/TyLee shippers...

**258.** Zutara and Jetara gained some steam (pun intended) after this animated short...but sadly, Jetara was destroyed by some very sad news...

**259.** You watched "Escape From the Spirit World: Air" and nearly had a spasmatic reaction when you saw Zuko and Uncle Iroh were in the last scene as "friends" of Aang...

**260.** You are sticking to your theory that Zhao and Jet are NOT dead...they're mearely taking a looong vacation...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I have returned...somewhat...XD Thank-yout o everyone for helping,I think I can come up with a few witty comments..but it will beb a long process...we must all work together in order to conquer our AWS lol**

**Much thankies to everyone who helped me and for the rest of you, you can STILL help by posting your ideas on what helps YKYWTMATLA ! (smile) until next time!**


	22. 261 thru 270 More Thankies

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you to the following fans (smile)

* * *

**Pureangel86 :**

**261.** You put in a request at work to have the day Season 3 of ATLA premieres off...only, you didn't give an exact date...

**gir-the-cute-kounoichi:**

**262.** You have tried creating Fire Flakes with the hope that you can leave your enemies incapable of ever tasting food again...

**263.** You've succeeded in creating said Fire Flakes, but found that most of your enemies had chosen to become "friends" upon hearing of your success...

**BlackBlur87:**

**264.** You watched in horror one cold day as a person walked down the street dressed as Guru Pathik...

**265.** You are that person that braved the cold weather dressed as Guru Pathik...and all for the sake of purchasing the latest ATLA dvd...

**TrueThinker:**

**266.** You refer to your younger sibling as Azula/Katara/etc...

**267.** You repeatedly (on accident) call your friend, that has a crush on your brother, Mai...

**Moi :**

**268.** You've threatened to kidnap the author's younger sibling in hopes that she would spill on Season 3 details...

**269.** You've succeeded in taking her sibling hostage...only to return said sibling, unharmed, after hearing her nag for 3+ hrs straight about her hair/friends/life/you/etc...

**Adverk:**

**270.** You've written a story about why YWTMATLA...eventhough that's not techinically considered a 'story'...

* * *

**A/N: I open my inbox today to find it flooded with fan reviews XD I was so shocked, I was ever so glad to be seated...**

**Then what do I find when I open up my account? I find a jaw dropping 13,000+ hits!!! (I nearly fainted with shock...) **

**So many many thankies to everyone who sent in thoughts and if you didn't see your name in here this time, just check the next chappie(big smile) Remember, you can STILL write to me (smile) **

**Thank-you everyone for making this story reach 13,000+ hits (thumbs up)**

**(PIMP ALERT!!)**

**I would now like to pimp off another great story (smile). This time its by kougagurl666 and its a _Harry_ Pothead- I mean- _Potter_ story (grin) So, if you like sexual mystery and crossdressing zanyness in a magical world, go and read her story "Unexpected Consequences". Rated K+ it is NOT. ( FanFicNet would not allow me to place the link here...even when I added spaces...)**

**(END OF PIMP ALERT!!!)**

**And thats the way the cookie crumbles...**


	23. 271 thru 280 Smile!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you to the following fans (smile)

* * *

**Kittydemon18 :**

**271.** You seriously think that your sibling is somehow an ATLA Villian reincarnated...

**272.** You then wonder if you are the reincarnation of your favorite ATLA character...

**273.** You search constantly for ATLA AMVs to stave off AWS and its more..._desperate_...stages...

**274.** You try to recreate a Water Tribe boat...

**275.** You succeed and attempt to take the boat out on water!

**276.** Supremely happy with your success, you then attempt to ice dodge so you can become an adult Water Tribe member...

**277. Y**ou forget that you can't Water Bend...and subsequently crash your boat into the first rock that appears...

**278.** You scream if you see cabbages hit the floor (_sniffle_)...those poor cabbages, they never hurt anyone...(_sniffle_)...

**Moi :**

**279.** You've begged me for even the smallest, teensiest, wee little hint about Season 3...

**280. (**_sung to Ghostbusters Theme song_...)...If you want info...on ATLA Season 3...Who you gonna call?...The Creators!!

* * *

**A/N: ****Many Many MANY THANKIES to everyone who sent in thoughts (big smile) **

**I also updated my profile page, go there and see the BIG hint I left (smile)**

**And thats the way the cookie crumbles...**


	24. 281 thru 290 Shipping Fun Part 2!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you to all the readers for helping this story reach 13,000+ hits (smile)

* * *

**281.** You seriously tried find Mike and Bryan's phone number(s) in an attmept to ask them about Season 3... 

**282.** You decided to create an AMV on what you think will happen in Season 3...

**283.** You're AMV was confused by fellow CSAWS sufferers for a_ real_ episode ...

**284.** You are still upset that I have not mentioned your ship or that I somehow mispelled it...

**285.** (_for Zutara fans_) You have watched in satisfaction as your Shipping Territory has grown to larger size than Kataang Territory over these past New!ATLA Episode-less months...

**286.** (_for Kataang fans_) You have watched in horror as (weak-minded) fellow Kataangers have jumped ship and joined your enemy ships...

**287.** ( _for Jet, Jetara, Jetko, etc... Fans_)You seriously believe that Jet's "death" is all a conspiracy and that he'll show up in Season 3 to reclaim his brilliant spot of fame...and his "true" lover...

**288.** You have taken to watching anything that the ATLA voice actors starred in, in the hopes that it will ease your CSAWS...

**289.** (_For Toph fans_) You are now torn between which ship will be canon...will it be: Tophaang, Tokka, Zoph,...etc...?

**290. (**_sung to Ghostbusters Movie Theme song_...)...If you want a hole...drilled into a big wall...Who you gonna call?...THE FIRE NATION!!

* * *

**A/N: ****Many Many MANY THANKIES to everyone who sent in thoughts and if you didn't see your name in here this time, just check the next chappie(big smile) Remember, you can STILL write to me (smile) **

**And thats the way the cookie crumbles...**


	25. 291 thru 300! No, not the movie

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you everyone for helping this list reach **14,000**+ Hits!!!!

(_throws mass quantities of confetti around and hugs everyone_)

* * *

**The Laughing phoenix:**

**291.** You saw your favorite ATLA character displayed on a shirt...and promptly got into a battle with kid who also had eyes on the "prize"...

**altern-angel:**

**292.** (for the Older fans) You force a fellow collegue to work your shift plus their own under the pretense of a somewhat vague excuse...all for the sake of watching ATLA...

**293.** You torture family members (that are ATLA fans) with my "story" as payback for all the times they used to make fun of you...

**294.** (for Zuko fangirls) You often find yourself planning the many ways to make your boyfriend look just like Prince Zuko...scar and all...

**Moi:**

**295.** You got your braces coloured in you favorite Nation's colours...

**296.** (_sung to theme from Ghostbusters..._) If you want someone...to be a part of every Ship...Who you gonna call? KATARA!!...

**297.** You've seriously gone throughout the ENTIRE interent in search of ATLA related sites in the hopes of it easing your CSAWS...

**298.** (_for ATLA fans that watch the online vids_) You now know how to qoute any line from any scene from both seasons of ATLA in French, Russian, German, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Hindi,...etc...

**299.** You had no idea that ATLA airs in that many languages until you read the above...

**300. This slot would have been used to announce the Season 3 premiere date...instead it shall hold clues:**

**My dear, **

**your hair has changed,**

**just like my many devious ways,**

**escape for whom?**

**Jealousy abounds in this world of truth, **

**as the heart controls all .**

**Emotions I see, **

**can blind us,**

**as well as divide us.**

**We must stay strong to fight the **

**tide of blows that come,**

**even if some must leave us **

**for another journey.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Many Many MANY THANKIES to everyone who sent in thoughts and if you didn't see your name in here this time, just check the next chappie(big smile) Remember, you can STILL write to me (smile)**

**And you can write to me even if you don't have suggestions (smiles)**

**I sincerely love hearing from all of you and enjoy reading your reviews (big grin)**

**Enjoy the lovely HINT! **(wink)

**Thats all for now though, since I really need to crack down on my Finals XD...I'll post more once my exams are over (grin)**

**Toodles!**


	26. 301 thru 310! I'm Back!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you everyone for helping this list reach **15,000**+ Hits!!!!

(_throws mass quantities of confetti and candy around and hugs everyone_)

* * *

**joebob:**

**301.** You have a chart detailing every single Avatar Ship... not a single character is left untouched...including the non-humans...

**302.** You also enthusiasticly enforce EVERY ship on your chart...

**KissofCamine:**

**303.** You're forehead is starting to look extremely flat and red from all the times you've slapped it in realization of doing some of the things on this list...

**ceyx0991:**

**304.** You've threatened to hold certain people within the Nick Studios ATLA Animation team hostage in exchange for information on Season 3...

**305.** You were arrested and sent to prison for attempting to do the above...

**306.** You discovered that the best way to survive in prison was to show off your vast knowledge of ATLA...and subsequently converted many of your fellow inmates into Avatards...

**307.** You escaped from said prison under the cover of a prison riot started over the Shipping Wars...

**Moi:**

**308.** You got your braces coloured in you favorite Ship's colours...

**309.** You found a new ATLA buddy in class when they did this little mess-up during a speech about British-American History: "So Avatar Aang-no, umm, Admiral Yangchen- I mean, Admiral Zhao Perry-No! It's King Ozai IV...Ah heck what am I talking about?...(takes his/her seat)"...

**310.** (_sung to theme from Ghostbusters..._) If you want someone...to destory the Moon...Who you gonna call? ADMIRAL ZHAO!!...

* * *

**A/N: (_wags finger_) Tsk, tsk...so impatiant...well, I guess it can't be helped (_sweatdrop_) **

** But I will continue to post the _hint_ at the bottom of the following chapters until Season 3 starts up.(grin)**

**Also, ****Many Many MANY THANKIES to everyone who sent in thoughts and if you didn't see your name in here this time, just check the next chappie(big smile) Remember, you can STILL write to me (smile)**

**And you can write to me even if you don't have suggestions (smiles)**

**I sincerely love hearing from all of you and enjoy reading your reviews (big grin)**

**Enjoy the lovely HINT! **(wink)

**My dear, **

**your hair has changed,**

**just like my many devious ways,**

**escape for whom?**

**Jealousy abounds in this world of truth, **

**as the heart controls all .**

**Emotions I see, **

**can blind us,**

**as well as divide us.**

**We must stay strong to fight the **

**tide of blows that come,**

**even if some must leave us **

**for another journey.**

**Thats all for now (grin)**

**Toodles!**


	27. 311 thru 320 Back In Business

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

Thank-you everyone for helping this list reach **16,000**+ Hits!!!!

(_throws mass quantities of confetti and candy and chocolate around and hugs everyone_)

* * *

**Moi:**

**311.** You've wracked your braincells trying to make sense of my HINT ...

**312.** You had a spasmatic RxN in Chemistry class when you saw the nomenclature for Potassium Hydroxide...

(A/N: It is ATLA related, just look it up in a Chem book, dictionary, or hunt down a Chem nerd...)

**313.** You're currently reading Rufftoon's Alternate History...and finding it more exciting than the actual show...

**314.** You've tried to petition to have your school colours changed to your favorite Nation's colours ...

**315.** Pfft...your school already_ has_ the right colours, thank-you very much...

**316.** (_for Zuko fangirls_) You nearly had a mental meltdown/orgasmic RxN when you went to a Disney convention and saw the voice actor for Zuko at the Jake Long booth...and nearyl died when he autographed your "I (heart) Zuko!" T-shirt...

**Joebob:**

**317.** When making a difficult desiscion, instead of having an Angel and a Devil on your shoulders, you have Iroh and Azula ...

**Kansa:**

**318.** You tried out for Cheer Squad with this little cheer "Two! Four! Six! Eight! Who is gonna save the day? THE AVATAR!"...

**319.** Amzing! You made the team, and all because the entire sqaud was full of Avatards...

**Moi:**

**320.** (_as seen on DA_)You've posted this as your siggie:

"Azula, I think it's time we had 'the talk'."  
"...What?"

Firebending lessons: $300 a week...  
Perfect outfit in which to practice: $80...  
Ozai giving Azula 'the talk' ... priceless...

* * *

**A/N: (_sweatdrop_) Umm...so sorry I can't give you much help on my hint, but I will let you know that I did make mention of Saru (_smile_)**

**Also, I will be heading to Ireland in June for a family reunion. Therefore, I will try to update as much as possible while I'm here in the States, as up-dates from that part of the world will be slow...and far between...XD**

**I truely and sincerely love hearing from all of you and I enjoy reading your reviews (_big grin_) Never fear though, your suggestion/thoughts might just pop up in a future chapter (_grin_)**

**Just to show how much I appreciate you reading this story, I made a DA Stamp. **

**Just look for user KagomeHime369 on Deviantart (_smile_)**

**Toodles!**

* * *

**Enjoy the lovely HINT! **(wink) 

**My dear, **

**your hair has changed,**

**just like my many devious ways,**

**escape for whom?**

**Jealousy abounds in this world of truth, **

**as the heart controls all .**

**Emotions I see, **

**can blind us,**

**as well as divide us.**

**We must stay strong to fight the **

**tide of blows that come,**

**even if some must leave us **

**for another journey.**

**Thats all for now (grin)**

**Toodles!**


	28. 321 thru 330 BOOK 3!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor its characters.

They belong to their rightful creators at Nick Studios.

I only own my attempts at humour...

* * *

**ATLA SEASON THREE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**321.** You did a rather breath-taking impersonation of the "Foamy" guy when you found out the official date for ATLA Book 3 Fire...and during the opening segment of "The Awakening"

**322.** (_For fans who abhore Maiko_) You watched in horror as Zuko and Mai...KISSED!...on the LIPS!

**323.** (_For Kataang and Maiko fans_) You REJOICED at the sight of Zuko and Mai kissing...and at the howls of anguish from the Zutarians and non-maiko fans...

**324.** (_For Zutarians_) You were horrified to see that your favorite ship was_ almost_ blown to pieces...

**325.** (_For Kataangs_) You noticed I said how the Zutarian ship was "almost" blown to pieces...and this greatly disturbs you...

**326.** (_For Zutarians_) You know that Maiko is just a Red Herring, for there is NO WAY that the Creators would spend so much emphasis on "balance" and "yin-yang" and "oposites attract" to then just drop a Kataang/Maiko/No Shipping at the end...(_**evil laugh**_)

**327.** (_**For Maiko Fans**_) You wonder why I'm not mentioning you enough...

**328.** (_**more for Maiko fans**_) You suddenly realized why you went from being the most talked about ship for being shown "first" to crouching in fear at the prospect of being cursed as the first ship in the new season to get BLOWN TO PIECES!!!!...

**329. (_for shipping fans_) You walk around your neighborhood and/or school with a sign proclaiming your ship has cometh as of Season 3!**

**330. (_for the rest of the ATLA fans_) You keep wondering what ever happened to Suki?!**

* * *

**A/N: (_sheepishly smiles_) Ah...umm...erm...well, its been a busy for me lately...XD**

**I can only apologize so much for leaving this behind...there were so many attempts to tell jokes on here...but they all sounded corny in the end...it was like my muse had left me and wouldn't give me a date of return just like the fiasco with the season three dates (only you know, I had known spot on about September eh?) SO, here I am, starting afresh and NEW! I even cleaned up my profile page..out with the old, in with the new...**

**You can now count on a full explanaiton to my absence plus meaningful update notices all on my profile.**


	29. 331 thru 340 THE HEADBAND!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor its characters.

They belong to their rightful creators at Nick Studios.

I only own my attempts at humour...

* * *

**MORE ATLA SEASON THREE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**331.** You just came back from watching "The Headband"...and it ROCKED! 

**332.** (_For Kataang fans_) You now have hope that The Creators have seen the light, proof of which was the Kataang dance scene...

**333.** (_For Zutarians_) You noticed that the "Kataang" dance scene looked too much like a _certain_ fight scene...

**334.** (_For Maiko Fnas_) You've enjoyed the two-second kisses so much, that you've gone and made hour long FanVids out of those few extremely short moments...

**335.** (_For fans who abhore Maiko_) If they show one more Maiko luvvy-duvvy scene you are seriously going to hurt two _very special_ people...very badly!

**336.** (_For Iroh Fans_) You were horrified that Zuko overlooked bringing his Uncle tea, let alone Jasmine Tea, and a Pai Sho board! (_sniffle_)

**337.** (_For Zuko Fans_) You couldn't help noticing that Zuko was smiling...and him smiling usually leads up to CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION!

**338.** (_For Sokka fans_) You absolutely loved the new beard and promptly changed all your Fan Fics/Vids/Art to showcase his new look! ...

**339.** You threw an ATLA party on the night of the premiere, and consequently decided to throw a party EVERY Friday!

**340.** You STILL keep wondering what ever happened to Suki and hope that the Painted Lady will hold the answer...

* * *

**A/N: I will from now on post my thoughts about episodes on my profile (_smile_)**

**Remember,**

**Please Review/Comment/Complain.**


	30. 341 thru 350 More S3 Fun!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor its characters.

They belong to their rightful creators at Nick Studios.

I only own my attempts at humour.

* * *

**EVEN MORE ATLA SEASON THREE FUN!!!**

* * *

**341.** You have now replaced just about every slang word you know with "flameo!" 

**342.** You petitioned you're school to change its uniforms to Fire Nation school uniforms...

**343.** You can recite the 'Ode to Ozai' perfectly...

**344.** You now recite the 'ode' after saying your school pledges.

**345.** You made noodle art of Fire Lord Ozai at school and couldn't understand why it wasn't accepted for the gallary display...

**346.** You used some of the dance moves Aang did when you got challenged to a break-dance duel...and won!

**347.** You only know your calendar days of the week thanks to ATLA (i.e. you know that if the next episode is on Friday Oct.5 that the 1st of Oct. must be on Monday of that week, etc...)

**348.** You believe the Painted Lady is Fire Lady Ursa, long lost mummy dearest of Prince Zuzu...

**349.** You believe the Painted Lady is Katara and Sokka's mother...as _technically_ no-one ever said she "_died_"...

**350.** You have already created a Painted Lady outfit to wear when the episode airs!

* * *

**A/N: I was wondering if any of you would like to see the "ATLA Ghostbuster Theme Song" lines again?**

**Let me know your thoughts in a/an **** Review/Comment/Complaint! (_smile_)**


	31. 351 thru 360 THE PAINTED LADY!

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor its characters.

They belong to their rightful creators at Nick Studios.

I only own my attempts at humour.

**WARNING: MINOR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

**THE PAINTED LADY!!!**

* * *

**351.** You actually dressed up as The Painted Lady in honor of the episode... 

**352.** (_For Zutarians and Moappa Fans_) You could have sworn that Momo was licking Appa's tongue and have percieved it as the long awaited SIGN!!!

**353.** You actually know what I am referring to in the above and are currently LMAO...

**354.** (_sniffle_) You too cried when Sokka turned out to have a heart (_sniffle_)...and was promptly punched by a fellow Avatard to shut-up...

**355.** You seriously thought that the Painted Lady was Avatar Kuruk's wife and not Katara...

**356.** You were totally not expecting those wierd brothers to be the same person!

**357.** You are starting to think that the Creators have spent too much time around M. Night Shylaman...as now the show has creepy elements from his films...

**358.** You were not expecting KATARA_ to sneak out_ and _pretend to be a spirit_ of some sort...then get _yelled at for not thinking plan through to the end_...sound familiar?

**359.** You couldn't help noticing that Sokka's Schedule Scroll looked like it had been highlighted...which begged the question: ATLA World has Highlighters?!FTW!

**360.** You are now starting to panic at the thought that Suki might be in a cell not that far away from Irohs...possibly starving and naked...(no not Iroh!)

* * *

**A/N: HALLU! I have finally chosen my schedule for this story's updates. It will be updated either directly after a new ATLA episode, or the day after. If not on either of those days, check for Sunday.**

**Also,**

**I was wondering if any of you would like to see the "ATLA Ghostbuster Theme Song" lines again? (check previous chapters for further explanation)**

**As always: ****Review/Comment/Complaint! (_smile_)**


	32. Author's Note

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I won't be posting updates until ATLA starts

showing new episodes in the USA.

This is so that my fans who do not like to be

spoiled won't feel left out (and there are many) whenever

I write spoilish chappies.

I'm sorry its taken so long for this note to appear,

but I thought it

had posted back in Dec. 2007...

apparently FF glitched...

Never fear, I won't disappear for long.

Rumour has it episodes start April 18th,

so lets wait and see! (smile)

Sincerely,

The Author

P.S.

CONGRATS TO THE CREATORS AND STAFF FOR

WINNING THE 2008 KCA AWARD FOR BEST CARTOON SHOW!!

HUZZAH!!


	33. Author's Note Part 2

**You Know You Watch Too Much ATLA When...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OKaaay...**

**so it appears that Nick is being an a-hole about **

**it's scheduling of new episodes for ATLA.**

**As such I shall continue to**

** NOT POST ANY SPOILERS**

**until ATLA's return to the USA tv,**

**which was confirmed as **

**being in JULY 2008.**

**I know many of you probably**

** stayed up late downloading **

**314/315 from the web that one night. **

**I know this because I was there too...**

**(and for the record it took me**

** 4 hours total to download)**

**I know its out on dvd now, but many are choosing **

**NOT to purchase the dvd due to lack of **

**.**

**I, being very Avatarded, **

**had pre-orderd the dvd...**

**just Like I had stupidly pre-ordered**

**Sozin's Comic.**

**!! DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON THAT PIECE OF JUNK !!**

**(I've read better fanfics thankyouverymuch)**

**I shall return when ATLA returns!**

**CIAO!**


End file.
